Application development is becoming increasingly time-consuming as the amount of code and sophistication of program features become more complex. Such complexities impact development time, and can result in more software bugs that eventually impact user acceptance of the application product. Moreover, delays in delivering applications to market due to delays in application development further impact the bottom-line of software vendors.
Conventional application development programs include libraries of object code that is needed to build an application and use the application. This can be a problem for the programmer when seeking out specific functionality during application development.
In some development frameworks, building applications is all about using the underlying framework classes. Due to the size of the framework, and the organization of various classes in it, developers can find it difficult to learn and use. There can be are hundreds of namespaces and each of them has a significant number of classes. Classes that are needed on an everyday basis are mixed with other classes that are not needed as often. Thus, it becomes a challenging task to look for a class for a simple task. Moreover, to achieve that simple task, developers need to use a combination of classes, which makes it even more difficult to use.
What is needed is an improved application development framework.